Je suis la seule qui l'ait compris
by Xynia
Summary: Un one shot qui raconte le moment où Asuka comprit les sentiments de Sasuke lors du massacre de son clan.
_**Je suis la seule qui l'ait compris, il est le seul qui puisse me comprendre.**_

Je suis assise en haut des marches au 4ème étage, ma classe et moi attendons Iruka sensei. Deux filles qui se tenaient près de moi tapaient de pied, je sentais les vibrations se propager dans tout l'escalier.

**je déteste cet escalier en fer, quand je suis dessus j'ai toujours peur de tomber bien que je ne n'ai ni le vertige ni peur du vide ce qui est complètement stupide. **

Un garçon que je n'aime pas est passé derrière moi et m'a poussé. Je suis tombé d'une dizaine de marches pour ensuite atterrir sur la plateforme du dessous (3ème étage). J'ai tellement eu peur que je tremblais comme une feuille, je suis remonté vite fait pour me mettre au plus près de la porte. Ce garçon qui s'appelle Ichiro est repassé mais cette fois ci a coté de moi, je me suis mise a paniqué et je l'ai poussé dans le vide. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais Shizué une de mes amies est elle aussi tomber. Quand j'ai regardé par-dessus la rambarde ils étaient tous les 2 morts. Personne n'a rien fait, personne n'a bougé pour essayé de les sauvés. Ils les ont laissé la au beau milieu de l'enceinte de l'académie. Puis après tout le monde est parti, je suis allé rejoindre mes amies, aucune d'elles ne parlaient. Ayamé commençât à ouvrir la bouche.

Je ne te croyais pas comme se franchement.

Puis elles m'ont toute tournées le dos. Après m'être apitoyé sur mon sort en me disant que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas je décidais de rentré chez moi, mais j'ai entendu 2 filles parler de mon clan.

T'a vu la maison du clan Hakimoto ?

Non pourquoi, et puis de toute manière on s'en fiche d'eux, ceux qui sont amis avec cette famille le sont juste pour leur argent et leur statu dans la société, franchement qui seraient amis avec cette famille ?

Ba personne évidemment, et puis écoute moi avant. Toute a l'heure je suis passé devant leur maison et elle était en flammes cool tu ne trouves pas ?

Ah ouais trop bien.

En plus ils organisaient une réunion familiale et donc résulta tout le monde est cramer maintenant. AHAHAHAHA.

Oui mais la petite dernière est à l'académie non ? Vu l'heure qu'il est.

Ah oui c'est vrai et bien dommage elle aurait pu cramer avec eux.

Ouais je confirme, bon salut moi faut que je rentre chez moi.

A plus et bonne soirée.

A présent je n'ai plus rien ni personne dis-je tout bas pour moi-même.

Cela me fais mal au cœur c'est tellement douloureux, mes larmes commencèrent à tomber. La seule personne qui puisse me comprendre est celle que je déteste le plus au monde, maintenant je crois que le ne le déteste plus car je comprends ce qu'il à ressentit quand il à découvert que son frère Itachi avait tué tout son clan. Bien évidemment il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est la seule personne qui me reste, mon seul espoir. Je me mis à marché toujours en pleurant vers la maison Uchiwa. Une fois arrivé devant la maison je frappais 3 coups à la porte et attendis. La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Sasuke surprit de me voir en pleur mais qui ne laissa rien voir.

Quesque tu fiche devant chez moi ? Je ne t'aime pas et toi non plus alors au revoir Asuka.

Ca fait mal tellement mal (renifle) j'ai mal (pleurant encore et tombant à genoux par terre).

De quoi parles-tu ?

Moi pleurant toujours : Je me sans si seule, j'ai eu le cœur briser par mes amies qui m'ont abandonné et il a disparu quand j'ai entendu 2 filles dire que tout mon clan était mort bruler vif.

Sasuke m'aida à me relevé, m'emmena dans son salon et me fit asseoir sur le canapé à coté de lui. Puis au bout de quelque minute je commençai à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et maintenant je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire (pleure encore) sa fait mal tellement mal, je n'ai plus rien ni personne, tu es le seul qui puisse me comprendre.

Oui je te comprends et je sais que c'est dure à supporté.

Sasuke me pris dans ses bras et je m'y endormis.

Sasuke n'était pas allé rejoindre Orochimaru mais il voulait toujours sa vengeance contre Itachi. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, Tsunade nous avait donné une mission, quand nous somme parti nous avions croisé Itachi, c'est à ce moment qu'à débuter un long combat à mort. A la fin Itachi est mort et Sasuke gravement blessé. Les jours suivant je m'occupais de lui avec Tsunade et Sakura, et pis la vie reprit son cour, nous nous soutenions l'un et l'autre.

Pendant les 5 années qui passèrent Sasuke s'entraina 1 an de plus avec Kakashi et 2 ans avec Naruto et Jiraya, moi de mon coté j'atais parti m'entrainer avec Sakura, Ino et Tsunade. Lorsque nous avions du temps libre nous étions toujours ensemble. Un jour Sasuke me demanda de sortir avec lui et ma réponse fut oui comme si cela avait été une évidence.

C'est de la haine que notre relation avait commencé et avec mon clan bruler vif cela avait crée un bouleversement dans nos vie, ce jour fatidique je compris que j'étais la seule ai compris enfin les sentiments de Sasuke lors du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Je compris aussi que lui seul était en mesure de me comprendre. C'est ainsi que la haine lassa place à l'amitier puis l'amour.


End file.
